Fashion is danger!
by MagicMokona
Summary: Follow Ran as she goes from mere shop owner to one of the most reknown fashionistas in the world! A tale of courage, intrigue, honor and outrageous fashion that will pit her against untold dangers and meet deadly rivals!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

"That's as far as you go, Ran _dear_!"

The man's voice was fearless, sharp and loud, echoing as it did across the desolated landscape of the city. They were atop the tallest building of the city, yet all the usual elegant furnishings of this patio were reduced to rubble. If one were to peer at the edge of this now demolished recreational area, one would only see half-destroyed houses and shopping malls, remains of coffee shops and wrecked amusement parks. In the distance, a heavy storm was brewing, and flashes of lightning peered through the blackness of night.

Of all the fashionistas, only two still. The girl had long, flowing red hair, and was dressed in a gothic lolita-styled dress, with lace, ribbons and trimmings. Her green, determined eyes were complimented by Rokian make-up, the purple tones of which agreed quite nicely with her dark outfit. The man was very tall, almost three feet. He wore nothing but a yellow thong and a fluffy cardigan, which stretched around his bulking muscles and pectorals. He was almost bald, with patches of blond hair randomly adorning his cranium. He wore blue sunglasses and several lip piercings; in his hand he clutched a stave made of crystal, which glinted admist the darkness. Seeing a grin adorning the man's pierced face, Ran pointed a finger at him in a dramatic fashion.

"Your crimes against fashion stop here, Reynaldo Rococco! You are my last rival left, and my passion will overwhelm you!"

Reynaldo smirked, turned on the side, and, while flexing his muscles, pointed his crystal stave at her. He licked is lips, and answered in a deep baritone voice.

"You know that, in defying me, you are defying _fashion_ _itself_! Even if you win, there will be no end to your battles..."

"Yes." Ran nodded confidently "And I know my love for fashion and for my friends will triumph over anything!"

"I see... Then show me..."

The man cocked back, and stepped forward much like a praying mantis.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOUR IDEAL OF FASHION IS!"

Magic Mokona Prod. proudly presents:

**FASHION IS DANGER?!**

_~A tale of courage, honor, and stylishness~_

(note: New Style Boutique Fanfic. It uses the PAL names for the established characters)

Episode 1

"A rivalry to shake the world of fashion!"

Ran walked down the street leading to the downtown area of Cityville Town, her ears already perking up to the hustle and bustle that usually permeated the area at these evening hours. Her mood, somewhat fatigued due to a whole day of counseling clients as manager of her fashion boutique, lightened when she glanced at the wide assortment of people mingling about the main pedestrian street, all illuminated by the flashy colors of nearby storefronts. Yes, she enjoyed this nightlife, and as a fashionista, it was also her duty to observe the current trends.

That night, the temperature was rather agreeable, so Ran was clad in a light girly ensemble. Composed of a white camisole with blue highlights, a dark blue short skirt and black thigh high socks, it was a simple outfit, yet it was cute and even a bit flirty. Her red hair was tied up in pigtails for that youthful look, and, of course, she had a matching cutesy handbag. Just like every evening, the downtown goers of Cityville Town stared at her with admiration, and Ran knew that many of them would visit her store the very next day. Because loved her job and this city very much, this small, self-congratulatory thought made her even happier. As for her boutique, Ran left it in the capable hands of her friend Maisie. That girl was a bit scatterbrained, but she meant well and she had a knack in talking to customers as well.

The unusual weight of her handbag reminded her of another turn of good fortune – the take-out dinner that her good friend and regular store client Kevin had prepared. He was a great cook, who always tried new recipes, however he often prepared too much food. That often ended up with him offering some to her. So tonight, she was treated to tempura, a dish she quite enjoyed.

While walking down the street, she decided to send him a message to thank him again, so she went to the nearest bench, sat down and took out her white Noky 920 out of her handbag. As she concentrated on her message, with the autocomplete function messing up a few of her words, she did not notice that something strange was happening. The street was slowly emptying out, as if some sort of event was going to take place. Oblivious, Ran finished typing her message to Kevin and sent it.

"Good!" she chimed happily, clapping her hands "Now let's enjoy this eve-"

But the street was empty. Ran looked around, a bit scared and disoriented. Then a piercing laugh came from a nearby building. A nearby **fashion** store. Ran felt something very wrong was about to happen.

"Over here!"

Standing on the roof of that building were two men. The first one she knew well. He had a lanky, feminine frame. His hair was purple with blue streaks, and he wore it in a short, beatle-like fashion. He wore a mauve waistcoat, with a black shirt underneath, a white tie providing color balance under his neck. His pants were high quality, designer-made. Completing his ensemble were darkly tinted glasses. Unmistakably, this look belonged to Milano Stravaricci, fashionista extraordinaire and a well-known designer. He owned many stores across the country, and he was known for being both rich and arrogant. Ran had a few run-ins with this Milano before, and even then he managed to get under her skin with his smirk and constant teasing. She sighed, wondering what he was up to.

The other man was burly and muscular, his most distinguishing feature being a platinum blonde Mohawk sitting on the top of his shaved head. He was dressed entirely in StageDive branded clothes: a black leather jacket studded with yellow pins, a ripped shirt that exposed his pectorals, and short, short shorts that seemed to be daisy dukes. On half of his face was tattooed the Union Jack. As he stood a bit behind Milano, Ran surmised he was a subordinate of his.

Milano spoke, not even bothering to introduce himself.

"You should be honored, lady Ranruu. I seldom give my time to useless things, so you having attracted my attention is high praise indeed…"

He gave a small chuckle, and Ran felt annoyed already.

"However, your little game is up! Your store's meager offerings cannot compete with the beauty and richness of the Stravaricci style."

As he said those words, he pointed at her in a dramatic fashion.

"In two weeks, the elite contest will take place in the grand stadium, and we will fight to determine who the most stylish designer of all Cityville Town is! Mark my words, lady Ranruu, you have no chance against someone as fabulous as me!"

Ran crossed her arms in a huff. She was a bit scared, because, well, Milano was a rich and well-known designer, and in comparison she was a newcomer. But she wouldn't let that show. Instead, she used all of her courage to answer back to his threats. "Milano! You think you're so cool and trendy huh? Well I'll do my best and win the elite contest! I may have just started out, but I'll let nothing stand in my way!"

Milano chuckled again, and continued in a patronizing tone. "Good, good. If you're so sure of yourself, then why don't I spice it all up a bit?"

"W-what?"

"Ah, my sincerest apologies, lady Ranruu, but I want to make sure you're not a waste of my time and talent. So I will have to test you first. Tomorrow, two important people will come for advice to your store. Surely the name of Lady Köhnstingenen is not unknown to you, right?"

Ran Ranruu froze. That was the name of the owner of the building which housed her boutique.

"Y-you…"

"It just so happens that her along with her daughter are in dire need of some fashion advice. She planned on visiting your store, but I managed to convince her to take a look at one of my own establishments first. Before meeting you, they will be outfitted by my trainee, the notorious free-thinking man from England, Lord Flavius Manchster!"

At these words, the muscled man, who stayed silent until then, jumped in front of Milano and considered Ran Ranruu with his piercing gaze. He stuck out his tongue at her and started to laugh.

"KEKEKEKEEKEKEKEKKEEEEEEE!"

He then took out a pocket knife, licked it, and combed his hair with it.

"I am a top designer from Wellington. You're NOTHING but a little girl. KEKKEKEKEEKEKEKE! Your landlord's gonna be disappointed when she'll see how better I am! KEKEKEKKEKEKE!"

Milano looked at his subordinate, a victorious smile adorning his face. He then trained his eyes back on the frightened Ran Ranruu

"My, my, I wonder what will happen indeed if she ends up disappointed in your services… Don't worry, I will help you out if you are evicted. I'd make you a cashier, perhaps? Hahahahahaha!"

"KEKEEKEKEKEKKE!"

At that moment, Ran felt scared. Never before had she made enemies in the course of her work. Now she knew she had to show her skills, and beat the stylish English designer if she wanted to keep the fashion store she loved so much. This was not the moment to falter.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of the hand, before clenching her fist in courageous defiance.

"MILANO! I will never work as a cashier, my dream is to be a designer known all around the world! I will beat that gentleman! And, come the elite contest, you will be next!"

Milano adjusted his glasses, which gleamed against the moonlight.

"Well met, lady Ranruu. Then I hope you will entertain me and best Lord Manchester. Truly, I expect you to shine…"

With that, he disappeared into the night, leaving Ran agitated and frightened. Tomorrow, the owner of her boutique and her daughter would come to test her, and they would already have an outfit created by this Lord Manchester. How was she going to top that? She gritted her teeth, and took her cell phone.

Now, the real test of her fashion sensibilities was about to begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**FASHION IS DANGER?!**

_~A tale of courage, honor, and stylishness~_

**Episode 2**

_Friendship before adversity: the coming duel that will shake the heavens!_

* * *

The day of the challenge finally dawned. As soon as the early morning lights pierced the sky (and that was early indeed!) Ran was already inside Summers, her store, waiting for the arrival of Lord Manchester. Knowing that she had to be attractive in order to stand against him, she dressed in Marzipan Sky and Marble Lily Clothing: a blue halter top with white linings, a white cardigan and a dark blue tiered skirt. Her hair, finally, was done in a ponytail.

However, as much as she waited, nothing out of the ordinary happened on that morning. Her store, which was decorated in a cute, girly style, was mostly empty. Ran only had to serve a few patrons, and soon enough, her assistant Maisie arrived as well, accompanied by another familiar face.

Maisie was a brown-haired girl, short and still young-looking, with cute features and an adorable smile. She usually wore Marzipan Sky branded clothes, and today was no exception: a pink pullover, shorts, and a hat were her items of choice. While she was nowhere near as stylish or inventive as Ran, she was smart and reliable, especially in regards to inventory management. Ran's store wouldn't be the same without her, and both girls came to share a trustful friendship.

The person accompanying Maisie was a tall, skinny man, with long-ish black hair that fell just right before his eyebrows. He had deep grey eyes and wore small, round glasses that complimented his finely featured face. With a smile, he gestured to Ran as he entered.

"Hey there, Ran!"

"Oh, hi Kevin!"

"So, how was the dinner?"

"Ah!"

Ran had completely forgot about yesterday's dinner! After her run-in with Milano, the only thing present in her mind was the challenge. She could barely recall that she munched down on the tempura without giving it much thought. She awkwardly smiled back, arms behind her, and uttered an embarrassed answer.

"It was… nice! Yup, completely!"

"Heeeeh?!"

Maisie reacted strongly and instantly jumped at Ran's side.

"Did he cook for you again, Ran? I'm so jealous, his cooking is sooooo great! He's like a chef or something!"

"Ha, please, I'm not quite there yet! I only know a few recipes here and there. I'm just glad I have someone to try them out and to help me with my style in return! I'm still… how do you say that again, a "no fashion" zone, right?"

Kevin gave a small, hearty chuckle at his own suggestion. Indeed, his fashion sense was rather plain and he was usually seen sporting Basic U clothing. Lately, however, he began coming more often to Ran's store in order to ask her about sharpening his look. This service was compensated by his delicious home-made dinners, a tradeoff she enjoyed very much. Kevin's look today was indicative of this arrangement: while he wore a basic, comfortable set of shirt and jeans, a black Hellion jacket bought at this store made his figure quite more striking.

"Ahah, right! Well, I'd be glad to…"

Suddenly, Ran felt uneasy. She felt observed.

"Ran?"

Before Kevin could ask her again, Ran realized what was wrong. From the beginning of this day, she was being watched, observed, toyed with. She turned her eyes towards the ceiling, and there, concealed in the darkness, she found a shining pair of eyes. Her enemy had been there all along! Alarmed, she pointed at him and alerted her friends loudly.

"Maisie, Kevin, get back! He's there for me!"

A piercing, maniacal laugh traversed the room, and the intruder spoke.

"So….. you FOUND ME, GIRL! SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His eyes sparking against the darkness, Lord Flavius Manchester disengaged from the ceiling with a backflip and landed on the floor, sticking his tongue at the three friends. He was dressed with a tweed jacket and nothing underneath, exposing his pierced nipples. His legs were covered by black, fluffy assless chaps, complimented by a thong. His tongue still out, he drew his pocket knife and held it close to his tattooed face.

"KEEEKEKEKEKEKEKE! Ran! You still have time to give up! My two clients aren't here yet… So you can GROVEL AT MY FEET and I may let you off?! You should do that if you're a wise girly, KEKEKEKEKEKE! I'll tell you, both of them are veeeery happy with my stylings, and you'll never be any better! SSSSSHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seeing the impressive figure of Lord Manchester convulsing in laughter in front of them, Kevin took Maisie by the hand and helped her retreat behind the store's main counter, leaving their friend to face this opponent. He then got up to fetch her as well, but Maisie stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"She'll- she'll be all right!"

"But-but!" Kevin gestured, a bit concerned "That guy looks scary! What if she needs my help?"

"He is scary… But… I think I heard of him." Maisie replied, deep in thought "He's supposed to be a master of punk and rocky fashion, the free-thinking man from England, Flavius Manchester! He grew in Wellington in a poor family, and worked his whole youth as a fast-food clerk. The nights, he sold his body as a dancer in pubs… But then, for his shows he started creating his own outfits and became known for that. I guess his charisma and his carefree spirit helped him reach the top of the fashion world there!"

"So… he is defying Ran?"

Maisie nodded.

"And, can't we do anything for her now?"

"Kevin… We have to trust in her strength and in her fashion sense!"

"Right. RAN!"

Kevin popped up his head from behind the counter with a reassuring, yet apprehensive, smile.

"We're completely behind you! You'll beat this bullying English guy!"

Ran turned her head back towards her friends, and smiled to them before facing her enemy once more. Yes, she had their trust and support behind her. Now she knew she could give her all and emerge victorious in the fashion battle that was going to unfold. The epic battle that would determine the fate of Ran's store.

She took a step forward.

"Lord Manchester…. I… ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE¨!"

"KEKEKEKEKEKEEKEKEKEEEEEEEE! VEEEEERY GOOOOOOOD!"

(to be continued!)


End file.
